


【海森】New Year's Eve (日常清水向，短甜，可能ooc?)

by Yanmila522



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Parallel Universes, RPS - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *注意此文为锤基RPS，不喜RPS的人真心勿入，此文为半现实向，虽然海总的出场不高，但真的是海森文！





	【海森】New Year's Eve (日常清水向，短甜，可能ooc?)

**Author's Note:**

> *送出去年2018年的除夕夜里最后一个小甜饼，当时原本打算写的是全部喜欢的欧美rps的小段子，最后因为写海森这部分都迟迟未写好，只好等有机会再写了。
> 
> *本人住在热带国家，所以关于一些冬天的知识全然不知，有什么错的请多多包涵

Tom Hiddleston完全没有想过今天的新年前夕应该怎样过。

 

男友Chris Hemsworth陪了他度过一天美好的圣诞节后，因为Chris的父母需要他的帮忙而回了墨尔本。

 

原本澳洲男友告诉他前夕前那一天，也就是昨天就可以回到伦敦与他跨年，却前天接到男友电话说家里因为Liam和Luke都还在拍戏而还没回到澳大利亚，所以家里的事迟迟未忙完前他暂时还不能离开澳洲直到明年。

 

Tom是个善解人意的好男人，当然没有介意男友没法与他度过2018年的最后一天。

 

Tom的朋友得知Tom今年的男友没法陪他，只能一个人跨年都高兴地邀请Tom来他们家一起度过跨年夜，但都被Tom一一拒绝了，他的朋友要么就是有家室，要么就是成双成对的，他一个人打扰别人跨年他会觉得不好意思，最后还是呆在他在伦敦的房子度过他的跨年夜。

 

“好冷。”Tom是如此评价他现在的厕所。

 

屋外还下着雪，Tom一早使用厕所后忘了将厕所的窗口给关好，导致许多冷气飘进了厕所内。

 

冷得Tom赶快使用了冰冷的厕所就回到床上，再次把被冷气冰得凉凉的脚板给套上一对袜子就整个身体躲在被褥内。

 

今天是迎接2019年的前夕，伦敦一大早又迎来一场小雪，导致天气的温度降得更低了。

 

虽然家已经开着暖气机，但Tom依旧完全不想下床，他只想躲在温暖的被褥内度过这一天。

 

可他已经在早上和中午的时候只有走出房间，在厨房吃了一顿早餐和午餐后，就一直把手脚藏在被褥内坐着在床上看他最喜欢的古典文学，再也没有踏下过床。

 

Tom伸手往床柜一探，摸到他的手机一看，原来已经傍晚6点多了。

 

他可不能再一直躲在热哄哄的被褥了，因为晚餐时间又到了，他必须走下床到客厅翻一下传单来决定一下自己今晚的晚餐该吃些什么，结果看到前几天才收到一张几乎整个传单背景颜色都是使用蓝色的披萨传单。

 

好吧，今天就吃披萨。

 

Tom拿起自己的手机正准备打开了“电话”的界面时，随手把通知栏给拉了下来，才发现除了他刚刚不小心忘了退出的社交软件消息通知暂满他的手机的通知栏以外，他并没有看到一封是来自私人社交账号的新消息通知是关于刚刚他准时在伦敦1点的时候，就对还在墨尔本的Chris说了一声新年快乐的信息而得到回覆的信息。

 

Tom想，难道Chris真的忙得连信息的看不了？

 

Tom摇了摇头还是决定先打个电话再想想吧。

 

“在XXX街，XX路牌，XX门牌。”对着正在拨打外卖热线的电话报完一大串住处地址，Tom便挂了电话。

 

他这次就直接打开WhatsApp来检查是否Chris其实回覆了他信息，却只见信息记录只停留在他与Chris说那句的新年快乐。

 

而Chris最早与他的对话是今早与他说早安然后聊了一些墨尔本发生的一些趣事后到中午之后就没有再读取与回覆他了。

 

Tom有些担心，通常他们俩都不是在忙工作的时候，Chris都几乎会秒回Tom的信息，深怕自己会忽略了Tom的每一封信息。

 

所以每次Chris回澳洲的时候，Tom如果想要找Chris聊天就会特别挑个他们俩都可以的时间来错开因为时差的原因避免他们的睡眠时间出现偏差。

 

今天的1点发送的信息到现在都显示着未读取的符号，现在的伦敦过着的是2018的12月31日晚上7点了，而墨尔本的时间则已经是过着新一年的2019年1月1日的凌晨6点了。

 

“叮咚。”门铃忽然响了起来，Tom猜想肯定是他的外卖到了。

 

送外卖的是一个小姑娘，小姑娘似乎是他的粉丝，因为Tom打开大门后，原本一手捧着披萨盒的小姑娘难以自信地睁大双眼地看着他，差点将整合披萨给翻到在地面，还好Tom手快的帮眼前这位送外卖的小姑娘接住了披萨盒。

 

小姑娘不好意思地Tom道歉，然后在Tom给了她披萨的钱与一张Tom Hiddleston的签名后，小姑娘一些喜极而泣地离开了。

 

Tom打开披萨盒拿起一块披萨便打开了电视，随意转了几次台，又好几次抽出了裤子内的手机，澳洲男友还是没有回他信息。

 

明明都已经是早上9点多了，Chris为何还没回他信息...

 

“祝你们跨年愉快。”一个英国节目又结束了，Tom还是没有收到男友的回信。

 

他等着等着，在一片黄色的灯光下浑浑噩噩地睡了过去。

 

在昏睡当中，Tom隐隐约约听到除了电视机播放着应该是Talk Show的节目发出的笑声以外-----------他似乎听到了属于男友的专属电话铃声在回响着！

 

Tom猛然而起立刻查看了手机，是Chris的电话！

 

一下子便打开手机的解锁，就回拨给男友的电话号码。

 

“滴哒。”大门的锁瞬间在Tom回拨给男友同时时就被打开，金发碧眼的男友推开了大门，带着一股寒意走进了客厅，熟悉的铃声这时在客厅内回响。

 

“哒！”大门被小力关上发出大门被关好的声音。

 

金发男友还没脱下沉厚的羽绒外套，就站着在大门前对着Tom露出阳光般灿烂的笑容，“Tom，我回来了，真抱...歉。”

 

还没说的Chris顿时被从沙发上走过来的Tom给抱紧。

 

Chris发出不明轻笑，回抱了自己的伦敦男友。

 

就这样，两个大男人站在大门前拥抱了仿佛有一整个世纪，Chris才听到怀里的男人用着标准的英式英语对他说了句“欢迎回来”。

 

Chris张开口还想说些什么，家里的大时钟却敲打着声音向屋子内的主人们说明已经到2019年了。

 

“Happy New Year，Tom.”

 

“Happy New Year，Chris.”

 

一对恋人向彼此说了一句简短的祝贺语，在电视播放着烟花秀的噼里啪啦的伴奏下，深情拥吻。

 

END


End file.
